Niña
by Aiko Granger
Summary: DHm. Es un Song-Fict de la canción 'Niña' de Nicho Hinojosa. Los Sentimientos de Draco cambian en su último año, y teme no ser correspondido.


**Nota- Aiko/Karla Granger - ¡Hola! Bueno… creo que es la primera vez que publico por aquí entre los Draco/Hermione, esta pareja en lo personal me gusta. Pero siempre será el Harry/Hermione para mí el mejor U. Este Song-Fict lo escribí hace cerca de dos años así que… como se podrán dar cuenta… ¡Está más que pésimo! Así que disculpen pero eran mis inicios en todo este rollo de los FanFictions, pero aún así quise compartírselos D espero que les agrade. Es de la canción de Nicho Hinojosa. **

**  
Disclaimer**: _Antes de comenzar con este Song-Fict quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo. Del mismo modo a Warner Bros y Salamandra, propietarios de los derechos reservados._

"**Niña"  
**

__

Niña, rocío de miel

Un suave pétalo de rosa es tu piel

Cascada de seda es tu pelo

Que juega entre tus hombros

Cuando pasa el viento.  


Alguien observaba desde lejos a la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts, o al menos de Gryffindor. La veía reír desde una mesa lejana. Realmente no sabía lo que le pasaba, era extraño voltear a verla cada diez segundos, no quería perderla de vista. La quería observar con detenimiento, no perder cada detalle, cada movimiento. Quería estar cerca de ella.

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Cuando estaba cerca de ella es sólo para fastidiarla, para hacerla sentir mal diciéndole: Sangre sucia. Draco Malfoy no apartaba su mirada de Hermione. A principios de sexto curso algo había ocurrido en él, había sentido por primera vez una sensación indescriptible, una extraña que no lograba definir.

-Draco, ¿A quién ves?- preguntó Goyle, introduciendo un panecillo a su boca.

-Al estúpido trío de Gryffindor- se excusó rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte.

-Entonces, ¿Nosotros somos el trío estúpido de Slytherine?- dijo Crabbe con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Crabbe! No seas estúpido, comiendo te ves mejor.

"Será mejor que deje de mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, alguien más se puede dar cuenta de que mi vista solo se centra en Granger. ¿Pero.. por qué en esa sangre-sucia? ¿A caso puedo tener tan malos gustos? No, no.. Draco, creo que tendrás que irte olvidadno del cerebro sucio, de su pelo que juega con el viento, de esa sonrisa que me hechiza por completo y que al igual que sus ojos, esos ojos que reflejan seguridad y un ser el cual... es travieso e inocente como una niña, me matan...

Un momento.. ¡Por el Mago de Merlín! Como pude haber pensado eso.."—Draco hizo una mueca de asco- "así como voy, dudo mucho sacar a esa.. esa... a Granger de mi cabeza. Pero.. no puedo, ¡No puedo! Estoy en séptimo y desde el año pasado me vengo proponiendo esto y nunca lo logro. Eso será muy difícil" Crabbe, Goyle.. ¡Paren ya!- dijo Draco mirándo a sus "amigos" tragar como cerdos- vamos a la biblioteca

-¿A la biblioteca, Draco?- preguntó Crabbe dando una última mordida a su tarta de calabaza 

-Sí, ¿No me oíste bien? ¿O te lo tengo que repetir?- Crabbe negó rápidamente- ¿Pues que esperan? Levanten sus asquerosos traseros del asiento y vamonos "Un momento... ¿Dije a la biblioteca? Pero si eso hace Granger después de la comida, no.. esto está mal. Pero ya no me puedo echar para atrás"

Crabbe, Goyle y Draco se apresuraron a llegar a la biblioteca. Al llegar, notaron que había chicos de Slytherine y Hufflepuff, pronto llegarían los demás de las casas restantes. 

Tomaron unos libros para leer, bueno, sólo Draco, pues Goyle y Crabbe se llevaron comida para seguir ahí. Draco sólo movía la cabeza negativamente al verlos comer.

Tal y como lo había pensado Malgoy, Hermione llegó quince minutos después a la biblioteca, como siempre, sin la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos Potter: "La cabeza rajada" y Weasley: "El estúpido pobretón".

Tomó un libro y se situó en la mesa que siempre solía ocupar, en la esquina para no ser interrumpida y poder leer libremente sin escuchar murmullos, que eran muy comunes en el centro de la Biblioteca.

-"Granger, no se que me hiciste. Te veo y.. me siento extraño. Diferentes tipos de sentimientos se mezclan en mi interior y no se que hacer. Mira nada más, creo que me gustas Granger, no quiero creerlo.. pero es la verdad y al corazón nadie le manda. ME gusta la forma en que cambias la hoja, lo haces con tanta delicadeza, como si temieras rasguñar alguna parte del libro, vaya que hasta el mínimo detalle admiro de ti. Pero.. se que nunca serás mía, Granger. No estarías interesada en la persona que durante todos los años que hemos estado en Hogwarts no deja de molestarte y dejarte en ridículo junto a Potter y Weasley, tú y tus amigos no me hicieron nada para que yo fuera así con ustedes, quizás fue envidia.. porque ustedes, el trío perfecto de Hogwarts, sí son amigos, sí existe amistad entre ustedes. En cambio yo.. bueno, no puedo decir nada, porque ellos no significan nada para mí."

_Tu blanca sonrisa ilumina_

El más oscuro sentimiento

Lo vuelve amor

"Ya pasó un mes, un mes en el que no te he dicho nada desagradable, no porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo hacerlo. Tan bajo he caído. Todos los Slytherin me reclaman al no hacerlo, al no agredirlos verbalmente, llamándolos con apodos generalmente vulgares. Si tanto los quieren molestar a los Gryffindor.. pues que lo hagan ellos.

Y ahora Potter y Weasly creen que me estoy tramando algo para vengarme en contra de ellos. No están muy equivocados, sí me estoy tramando algo, pero no es venganza, no. Pienso ganar tu cariño poco a poco, tu amistad."

Draco estaba en clase de Transformaciones pensando en cómo podría acercarse a Hermione, claro, debía hacerlo sin ningún indicio de nervios ni tartamudez. Intentaría llegar normal y convencido de lo que decía para hacer las pases con ella.

La clase había terminado y los alumnos salían del aula uno tras otro, apresurando el paso pues la siguiente clase era Pociones. Draco iba muy distraído por los pasillos, tropezó con una persona.. y cuando iba a reclamarle.. calló de repente.

-¡Fíjate por donde cami...!-Comenzó a decir Draco enojado hasta que vio a la persona con la que tropezó- Granger.. lo siento, te ayudo.

Draco se agachó para ayudarle a recoger los libros que llevaba Hermione en sus brazos antes de que chocara con Malfoy y que ahora estaban regados por el suelo.

-Gr..gracias, Malfoy- le agradeció Hermione, extrañada por el comportamiento del Slytherin.

-Disculpa, es que yo...

-Aléjate de ella, Malfoy- dijo Ron que había llegado hasta ellos, tomándolo de la túnica

-Weasley, suéltame. No le iba a hacer nada a Granger, tranquilo.

-Ron, suéltalo. El sólo me ayudaba con mis libros, se me cayeron..- dijo Hermione, cubriendo a Malfoy por su distracción

-¿Y de cuando acá tan amable? En fin...- Ron lo soltó, inseguro de la respuesta de Hermione, la miró- Vámonos, Harry debe estar esperándonos.. me voy a ir adelantando.

-Ya voy, Ron- Hermione dio media vuelta para seguir al pelirrojo, después de dar unos pasos miró a Draco, le susurró un débil "gracias" y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

"Esto es genial, Hermione me sonrió y... nunca había sentido esto.. siento una gran felicidad dentro de mí, mi odio, el rencor, la avaricia, los celos, la envidia... han desaparecido de repente.. así como así.. esto.. esto es amor."

Draco sonrió, y se apresuró a llegar a clase de Pociones. Aunque sabía que Snape no le quitaría puntos por el hecho de ser un "Malfoy" y pertenecer a la casa de Slytherine, tenía que llegar a un buen tiempo.

Al llegar, notó que el profesor Snape estaba formando equipos de dos integrantes, puso visualizar que la mayoría ya tenía a su pareja.. Harry con Crabbe, Ron con Goyle, Lavender con Pansy, Parvati con Micillent, Neville con Zabini, y cuando fijaba su vista a la siguiente pareja escuchó su nombre

-El señor Malfoy, con la señorita.. Granger- dijo Snape mirando a los dos muchachos.

A Draco le dio un brinco el corazón, estaría con Hermione Granger. Con la persona que le había robado el corazón. Era la oportunidad perfecta para el comienzo de una amistad.

Se acercó a ella, y se dirigieron a la mesa donde comenzarían la labor que el profesor Snape, les indicara.

Mientras trabajaban, Draco notó el silencio que había por parte de ambos, y que a decir verdad, era bastando incómodo. La clase estaba apunto de terminar, así que Malfoy se dispuso a hablar..

-Eh.. Granger.. mira.. eh.. bueno yo.. no sé como decirte esto.. – decía torpemente- ¿Podía.. podría hablar contigo en los jardines... ho..hoy a las ocho de la noche?

-N..no sé, Malfoy. ¿Para qué quieres que vaya? ¿Para hacerme algo? Si es eso..

-No.. no es eso.. por favor, ve.. y allá te explicaré todo..

En ese mismo instante el profesor Snape dio por terminada la clase de ese día.

-Está bien... pero con que me hagas algo.. juro que...- decía Hermione, insegura de la petición de Malfoy.

-Te lo prometo.. no haré nada malo..- Draco sonrió- Te espero..

¿Pero que es lo que había hecho? Había aceptado ir con Malfoy a los jardines y en la noche. Pero es que... algo la impulsó a decir que sí. Y había que admitir que Malfoy ya no era un niño flacucho, pálido y despreciable que conoció hace más de seis años.

Había cambiado demasiado.. al menos, desde hace meses que ya no los molestaba.. y el Quidditch le había favorecido al igual que a sus mejores amigos. Y por muy extraño que parezca.. sentía atracción por él.. ¿Atracción? Estaba loca.. ¿Cómo podía sentir atracción por aquella persona que les hizo pasar malos ratos todos esos años? Y sobre todo de esa persona que siempre la insultaba llamándola.. Sangre-Sucia.

--

Ya eran las siete y treinta de la noche, no sabía por qué estaba nerviosa. No había porqué tener nervios, es que el hecho de pensar que estaría con Draco a solas.. no sabía que era lo que exactamente sentía.

Se dispuso a irse directo a los jardines para encontrarse con Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo querría? ¿Para qué la habría citado ahí y a esas horas? Bien y hubiera sido después de Pociones en los jardines. Pero en fin, ya faltaba poco para saber.

Cuando llegó, visualizó a una persona a lo lejos. Sin duda sería Malfoy. Y efectivamente, era él. Pues cuando la vio llegar, se acercó a ella rápidamente. Vaya que ese chico era puntual.

-Ho.hola- saludó Draco tímidamente.

-Hola, Malfoy.. y bien..- dijo mirando sus ojos grises, en ese momento sintió sonrojarse- eh... ¿P..para que querías verme?

-Bueno.. sólo escúchame- Draco suspiró- Sólo quería decirte que.. siento mucho mi comportamiento de todos estos años, se que mis acciones hacia a ti y a tus amigos.. fue la incorrecta. Hasta ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que todo estuvo mal. Que los juzgué malamente. En fin.. a lo que quiero llegar es a que.. me disculpes.. tú, Potter y Weasley. Sí, ya se que es tarde, muy tarde para arrepentirme.. lo siento. Pero no quiero quedarme con esa imagen negativa con la que me tienen marcado, ahora que ese es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts. Pero.. en verdad.. perdóname.. por llamarte sangre-sucia y..

-Ya no sigas, Malfoy. Creo que es suficiente y con eso me basta saber que estas arrepentido- dio Hermione, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, no tenían ese mirar frío. Tenían un brillo peculiar.

Era extraño oír aquellas palabras de un Malfoy. De una persona que los hizo sufrir durante años. Pero algo le decía que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, era verdad, que no mentía.

-Pero créeme que si esto es una mentira, una trampa yo...- decía Hermione amenazadoramente.

-No, no... lo que dije es verdad, sólo quiero escuchar la respuesta.. ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione nunca había imaginado viendo a Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón, y menos a ella a una hija de padres muggles.

-Sí, Malfoy. Te perdono..- le respondió con una linda y cálida sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó feliz, Hermione lo miró extrañada.. nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma, de felicidad.. su sonrisa siempre de venganza, de triunfo.. pero esta.. esta era totalmente diferente.-

_Niña, compréndeme  
quisiera gritarte que te amo pero  
no tengo valor  
Niña, entiéndeme  
mi corazón va estallar  
sin tu calor_

Cómo quisiera decirte que te quiero, que te amo... pero no tengo el suficiente valor para decírtelo, quisiera acariciarte, quisiera besarte. Besar tus labios. Es algo que no podré hacer si no me armo de valor para decirte que te amor... ¡Quisiera gritarle a todo Hogwarts todo lo que siento por ti!

Desde que decidí hablar contigo para que me perdonaras. Desde aquella vez en que te cité en los jardines de Hogwarts. Nos tratamos como si hubiésemos sido amigos de hace tantos años. Hasta pienso que te conozco perfectamente, me has contado tantas aventuras que pasaste con tus amigos. Son emocionantes.. y no sabes como envidio a tus amigos de haber tenido una amiga como tú.

Y ahora tu sabes todo acerca de mí, nunca le había dicho cosas sobre mi vida personal a nadie. Ni siquiera a Crabbe y a Goyle que se suponía que eran mis amigos. Ahora me han dejado.. pero que va.. no me importan esos en este momento. Entre nosotros nunca hubo amistad.. ni siquiera una gota de cariño. Y cómo podía haberlo.. si yo siempre los manejaba a mi antojo. Por eso son como son... lástima que no pudimos apreciarnos.

Te he contado de mis padres.. de los problemas que surgen entre ellos. Y que ahora pienso dedicarme a estudiar como Auror, no quiero terminar como mi Padre.. un Mortífago... no.. eso no es lo mío. No quiero servirle a nadie, ni quiero estar bajo las ordenes de una persona que no tiene corazón.

Te he abierto mi corazón, de cómo me sentía al no tener a alguien con quien platicar seriamente, de cosas divertidas, de compartir mis penas.. de cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor y que nadie se daba cuenta. 

Hay tantas cosas por contar, tantas conversaciones que compartir. La verdad de mí aún no te la he confesado. La verdad de mí es que... te amo, y que aún no estoy preparado para decirte el profundo sentimiento que me evade en cualquier momento, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, que solo pienso en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos...

Si sigo así, juraría que podría volverme loco por ti. Y es que creo que a mi edad es común, pero yo nunca lo había sentido, y es algo realmente hermoso, algo que realmente no se puede explicar. Sin ti.. creo que mi corazón va a estallar. Te necesito.. nadie.. nunca nadie me había puesto tanta atención como lo haces tú. Y es que te preocupas por todos. Me encanta tu forma de ser. Tan linda, cariñosa, comprensible.. sincera.. vaya.. te amo como eres.

_Y cuando estoy solo y triste  
recuerdo tu voz, que me acompaña  
Me daña  
_

Debo admitir que estar junto a ti es algo que me llena totalmente de felicidad, cariño, amor... me siento de mil formas cuando estoy a tu lado. Aunque.. aún así me sigo sintiendo sólo.

Aquí en la sala común de Slytherin me siento sólo, nadie se preocupa por mí, bueno.. nunca lo han hecho en realidad. Pero de una forma.. siento que sin Crabbe y Goyle no soy nada. No de esa forma, sino que.. necesito estar cerca de ellos.. porque de una forma u otra, a veces me hacían sentir bien con sus payasadas, y todo eso.

Es algo extraño, pero bueno.. no por ello me voy a cortar las venas. Aunque en realidad, tengo la necesidad de hablar con ellos, no civilizadamente.. de lo que sea. ¿O siento eso porque no tengo a nadie que confíe en mí de Slytherin? Supongo que es eso.

Porque.. como he dicho.. Entre Crabbe, Goyle y yo.. no había amistad. Pero sí, me siento triste. Por un lado me alegra que este sea el último año en Hogwarts, de todos modos ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y menos si mis compañeros me hacen mala cara.

Pero por el otro... no, no quiero alejarme de ti. Sencillamente no quiero, ya no te veré seguido, no veré tus ojos ni tu sonrisa, y no escucharé de nuevo tu voz.

Tu voz... esa voz que me reconforta. Es.. tan dulce tu voz, tu forma de hablar.. pensar en ti.. es como.. sentir a veces.. un hueco en mí, porque.. me hago de la idea que entre nosotros no va pasar nada. Que nosotros no pasaremos de lo que es "amistad".

No puedo rendirme así de fácil, no, no debo. Si te quiero, si te amo.. tengo que luchar por ti.. y lo haré.. y lo tengo que lograr.

_Tu tan delicada y a la vez  
Como una espada me clavas  
Te clavas  
_

Eres tan dulce, realmente... me enamoré tan rápido de ti, y yo que creí que nunca me enamoraría. ¡Y cual fue la sorpresa! Que sí lo hice y nada más y menos .. que de ti, de Hermione Granger.

Es una verdadera sorpresa.. ¿Sorpresa?.. no esa no es la palabra para describir eso. En fin, lo bueno es que aunque tu no me quieras. Sé que puedo confiar con alguien, que me va escuchar y dar consejos muy buenos.

Pero no quiero que seas sólo mi amiga, no quiero, quiero que seas..seas.. mi novia... No te puedo obligar, pero sin embargo.. es lo que más anhelo en estos momentos. Y.. que yo sepa.. aún no estas interesada en alguien, y puedo entrar a tu corazón.

Y tu... tu ya tienes mi corazón, has entrado a el.. y ya no puedes salir, porque mi corazón ya no te lo permite. Y al menos, te quedarás ahí cuando llegue otra persona y.. nah, no lo creo, mi corazón siempre te va a pertenecer. Y no te cambiaré por nada del mundo.

_Como una paloma vuelas  
mi corazón te llevas  
devuélvelo_

"Bueno, creo que después de cuatro meses de amistad.. estoy preparado para confesarte mi amor. Espero ser correspondido..."

Draco salió rápidamente de la sala común en dirección del Gran Comedor, donde seguramente, estaría Hermione junto a sus dos mejores amigos.. y así fue, la encontró platicando animadamente con ellos dos, con Harry y Ron.

-Hola... Her..mione- saludó al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire

-Hola, Draco- saludó Hermione mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¿De..desde cuando le hablas a Malfoy, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Sí, Hermione. ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?- le siguió Ron enojado

-No tengo porque decirles cosas de mi vida privada...- les respondió algo enfadada, no le gustaba que sus amigos le hicieran mala cara a Draco.

-¿Podríamos ir a los jardines?- le preguntó Draco, ya recuperado de su largo viaje que había hecho corriendo.

-Claro

A pesar de las miradas incrédulas de sus dos amigos y de otros integrantes de las otras casas, se fueron sin voltear atrás y abandonaron el Gran Comedor.

Al llegar a los jardines, Draco paró y miró fijamente a Hermione, directamente a sus ojos. Su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente. Hermione sentía algo similar.

Pero no podía ser, no podía creer que Draco le gustaba, Draco Malfoy. ¿Entonces.. todo eso que sentía durante esos meses.. era .. amor?

Y.. ¿Por qué amor? ¿Por qué de Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento? Es que tanto tiempo estar junto a él, tantas conversaciones en los terrenos, tantos juegos en la orilla del lago.. habían hecho que la amistad que tenía hacia Draco... se convirtiera en Amor.

De repente, sintió como las manos tibias de Draco, tomaban las suyas y las entrelazaba.

-Eh.. Hermione, no se cómo comenzar.. mira que yo.. yo.. Desde el año pasado.. te había visto de una manera.. tan diferente. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, y ahora que lo siento.. es.. es algo maravilloso.- dijo Draco rápidamente y comenzando a sonrojarse- Y es que... yo.. mi.. mi corazón ya no puede más. Ya no puede ocultar lo que siente por ti, no es amistad.. es amor.. y creo.. que... estoy enamorado de ti...

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Draco la amaba.. a ella? Es que.. no lo podía creer, Malfoy la amaba.. Estaba enamorado de ella. No podía pensar en una sola cosa, estaba tan confundida.. miles de preguntas se cruzaban en su mente.

Draco se fue acercando a ella lentamente, con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla y seguro de lo que iba a hacer... acercó sus labios a los de Hermione, y los besó. Era tan rico ese beso que comenzó a hacerse cada vez más apasionado. Sus lenguas ansiaban probarse, pero no les fue posible, porque Draco se había separado de ella rápidamente.

-Lo siento..-dijo Draco, apenado.

Hermione aún seguía sin decir nada.

-¿E..es verdad todo lo que me has dicho?- preguntó sonrojada

-Sí, no habría.. po..porqué mentir, yo..yo.. te amo y.. se que no soy correspondido... y...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- dijo sonriendo y con el cejo fruncido.

-O.. osea que...

-Draco, yo.. yo.. me he estado dando cuenta.. últimamente que.. lo que siento por ti no.. no es amistad sino que... es algo muy profundo.. yo diría que amor- finalizó Hermione mirando los ojos grises de Draco que ahora brillaban más que nunca. 

-Herm..Hermione... ¿Qu..quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó esperanzado

-Para eso.. no hay una respuesta negativa- le respondió sonriendo y acercándose a él para darle un corto beso en los labios.

---

-Ya, amigo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ver a ese par de tórtolos besándose, abrazarse y...

-¿Harry, querrías dejar de repetírmelo?- decía Ron con mala cara

-Mhh... déjame pensarlo.. no, creo que no.- dijo Harry burlesco- pobre de ti, Malfoy... te ganó a Hermione- decía al mismo tiempo en que se reía- Admítelo, Draco se apresuró y el en verdad la quiere... y bueno, Hermione también... así que los dos son correspondidos.

-Lo sé, Harry pero es que.. aún no me la puedo creer. Y yo que pensaba confesarle mis sentimientos en el baile de graduación- dijo Ron empacando sus cosas

-Pero vaya que te salieron mal las cosas- dijo Harry sentándose en la cama- ni siquiera fuiste con ella al baile- comenzó a reír- Ya, lo siento...eso te pasa por dejar las cosas para después y no te puedes quejar, es demasiado tarde, ¡déjala! Ella se ve muy contenta a lado de Draco y en verdad hacen una linda pareja...

-Harry, ya cállate vas hacer que te estrangule y no quiero hacerlo sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo- dijo Ron con un poco de humor...

-De acuerdo...- dijo Harry riéndose


End file.
